Many racks have been developed to carry ladders. The first racks merely secured the ladder with rope or rubber shock cords which were slow to fasten, often offering little support, and allowed the ladder to be easily stolen. Mechanical racks came out that either had many expensive parts that were costly to purchase, clumsy to operate, or too difficult to figure out. This invention solves all of the above; being easy to install to an existing roof rack, easy to operate, and secures the ladder from thief.